


Darling, Love Me. Saga Vigirsdottir + Ivar the Boneless

by MelancholyTulip



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyTulip/pseuds/MelancholyTulip
Summary: I suck at summary's, so basically Saga, an OC of mine, and Ivar the Boneless fall in love... eventually.





	1. You Fífl!

I breathed in the cold, damp, early, Swedish air that filled the atmosphere around her. It was almost the start of the planting season, so she could smell the dirt ready to be sowed. I loved this time of the year, the time of new life. I stood on the edge of an overlook, my grey tunic stained with grass and dirt, admiring the town of Kattegat, the town I called home. I had barely begun my morning chores when I had gotten transfixed by the early sun hitting the fjord, leaving a reflection and sparkles on every surface it touched. I heard giggling coming from my family’s small hut, my brothers must have woken. I tore my gaze from the mesmerizing fjord and placed the basket of clean clothes by the door of my home.  
“Saga! Saga! Papa went to town with mother! Can we go?” my youngest brother Magnus called as he poked his head out of the door opening. His ruffled blonde hair blew in the wind as he was pushed out of the way by his older brother Hani. Standing side by side, the two of them could have been mistaken for twins if Hani hadn’t been thirteen years, and Magnus seven. I brushed my tunic clean and looked at my brothers.  
“Sure, but I have to go with you. Besides, I have to take one of father’s swords to the blacksmith,” I said with a smile, “But first go get into clean tunics. You boys look like you just rolled out of a pig sty rather than bed.” I laughed and pushed Hani and Magnus into the dark hut, as they laughed. I quickly grabbed a clean tunic and followed my brothers into the hut. My home smelled just as it looked, it was made of mud and wood, with a small fire burning in the center of main room. My parents’ mat lay in the farthest corner from the door, and mine and my brothers’ mats lay in the back room which was separated by a sheet. I pulled my dirty tunic over my head, exposing my wrapped breasts. I reached for my light blue tunic, to find it missing and in Hani’s hands. Hani took one look at me, and grinned a smile that could have been crafted by Loki himself, and took off running. My eyes widened, and I sprinted after him, leaving my dirty tunic on my mat. “Hani, I swear to the gods, if you don’t give me back my tunic I will run you through with father’s sword!” I screamed as I ran after my annoyance of a brother. As I ran after him, I heard him screaming with laughter. “Hani!! Give me back my tunic you fífl!” I screamed after him.  
“Catch me if you can Saga!” he yelled, taunting me. I hadn’t noticed how far we had been running, but we’d run all the way down the hill we lived on and close to town.  
“Hani!! Damn you to hell, you bakrauf!” I screamed even louder. By this point we were running through town, Hani holding my tunic and me shirtless. I hopped out of the way of passersbys as they walked in front of me, holding chickens, goats, and other trade objects. Hani had disappeared into the crowd, but I saw him turn left towards the longhouse that was the home to King Ragnar and his family. Don’t you do it Hani! If you step a foot into that house, you’ll get our family banished! I thought to myself as I kept running. My calves were on fire, and I felt as though I couldn’t take another step, but I ran through the pain, and the stares I was getting from the men of Kattegat. As I rounded the corner I saw Hani disappear into the longhouse.  
“HANI!” I screamed loudly as I arrived at the doors of the longhouse to see Hani being held by the neck by Hvitserk, the third Ragnarsson.  
“Hani, you foolish boy,” I whispered under my breath, “Your highness,” I said as I bowed in front of Hvistvek, “I apologize for my foolish brother, he sometimes acts like Loki, when he hasn’t got the right too,” I said as I glared at my stupid brother, “Please spare him.”  
“I wasn’t going to hurt him, but he should know better than to run into the King’s longhouse, but seeing how much he upset you, I would have done the same,” He paused and looked down at my basically bare chest. I gasped and covered myself with my arms. “Anyway,” he continued, “why did you take your sister’s tunic?” he asked my brother.  
“It was meant to be a joke, but she ran so fast, that I was scared she’d run me through with a sword. I’m sorry Saga,” Hani said remorsefully.  
“You better be sorry, I just disgraced our whole family! Now everyone has seen me without clothing!” I exclaimed throwing my arms about, exposing myself again.  
“Brother? What is going on?” asked a voice from the other room. I covered myself once more as the oldest Ragnarsson, Bjorn, appeared. He glanced around the room, before finally laying his eyes on me. He walked closer to his brother and laughed as he whispered, “Why is there a naked girl standing in the hall?” whilst never taking his eyes off me. Hvitserk smiled and leaned towards him.  
“Because, Saga’s brother here, thought it would be funny to steal his sister’s tunic,” he told Bjorn whilst laughing.  
“Yes, I would very much like it back,” I scowled holding one hand out for it. Bjorn smiled and took the tunic from my brother and handed it to me. I quickly pulled the tunic over my head, and put my hand out to reach for Hani.  
“Come on Hani, we should leave the princes alone,” I said as I grabbed him arm, pulling him towards me, “Thank you for being forgiving, your highness’, but we must be leaving now,” I said quietly before pulling Hani towards the exit. We were halfway out the door when a soldier pushed us out of the way, to let another of Ragnar’s sons through. In came Ivar the Boneless.


	2. Take Me Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I wrote more, because of procrastination.

In came Ivar the Boneless. One of the fiercest warriors know by Norsemen, if you didn’t count his father. Many said that the gods had blessed him by keeping him focused on leading, rather than caught up in his own looks; that they had blessed him to be the one a true leader of all of Scandinavia. I believed he didn’t need his legs to be vain. There was still plenty to relish in. His firm arms, his fit torso, his chiseled jaw and cheekbones, and his eyes, oh his eyes. It was as if they had been plucked right from the oceans of Ægir, they were so blue. But none of this made up for the fact that he was known to be the most arrogant of the brothers. Ivar did things the way he wanted to do them, and never asked anyone else what they thought, especially his brothers.  
I pulled Hani into the dark corner I was standing in, as Ivar crawled passed us, and over to a chair in the hall. The hall had suddenly got quiet, as Hvitserk offered his hand to help Ivar into the chair. Ivar took it, and hoisted himself into the chair.  
“Thank you brother,” he said as his eyes flicked towards mine and Hani’s dark corner. His scanned my brother for a moment, before moving his eyes to mine. My breath hitched. I hadn’t imagined that we would still be in the hall, but instead halfway home, so I could kick Hani’s ass. But here I was, staring into the eyes of Ivar Ragnarsson.  
“Who are they?” he finally asked, never taking his eyes off of mine. Bjorn looked over towards us and turned back to his brother.  
“They are Saga and Hani, brother and sister. I don’t know much except Hani is probably going to get his ass kicked when they leave,” Bjorn said smiling. Ivar glanced towards his brother and then back at me.  
“And why would she do such a thing?” he asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“Because, brother, Hani stole Saga’s tunic and ran what seems to have been a distance, to here, and she ran after him. Practically naked,” Hvitserk smiled, as he placed his hands on Ivar’s shoulder.  
“He ran into here?” Ivar asked, his face now made of stone.  
“Yes, he did. Why do you ask?” Bjorn questioned, his brows furrowed.  
“Is he aware of the punishment of entering the longhouse without being invited?” Ivar continued, never tearing away his gaze.  
“Bjorn and I weren’t going to punish him, it was a harmless joke, a poor decision, yes, but not one that deserves to be punished,” Hvitserk interjected.  
“He needs to learn respect,” said Ivar, tearing his eyes from mine, to glare at his brother, “Boy, come here.”  
Hani went stiff and looked up at me, as to beg me to save him. I looked down at him, and nodded, telling him it would be okay. I would stop anything before it happened.  
Hani slowly walked over towards Ivar. I could see him shaking as he knelt in front of him.  
“Your highness,” Hani squeaked out as he bent his head. Ivar lifted his chin.  
“What is your name?” Ivar asked. He already knew his first name, so I imagined asking, was to find out his last name.  
“Hani, sir, Hani Vigirsson,” he answered timidly. Ivar smiled softly at him.  
“And how old are you?” he asked softly. Hani glanced back towards me before he answered.  
“Thirteen,” he gulped. Ivar clapped his hand and laughed.  
“Thirteen, huh? Almost a man! I’m sure your father and mother are proud of you, huh?” Ivar said enthusiastically. Hani nodded slowly, and cleared his throat.  
“And your sister,” Ivar asked, his eyes flicking towards me, “how old is she?” Hani sighed, probably out of relief that the conversation was moving from him to me, but as he sighed, I stiffened.  
“She is seventeen,” Hani announced proudly.  
“Seventeen, huh? And unmarried?” he asked, now staring intently at me.  
“Yes. She says she doesn’t want to get married before she has fought in a shield wall. She want to be like our mother, Torhild, a shield maiden,” he said, the excitement etching through his voice. Ivar looked back to me, and smirked.  
“That is nice. So, Hani, you understand that you must be punished for entering the King’s longhouse without permission, correct?” he asked redundantly. Hani hung his head, and I saw a tear, drip to the floor.  
“Yes, sir,” he sniffed. I glanced to Bjorn and Hvitserk, silently begging them to spare him, but neither noticed. Both were looking at each other, concerned.  
“Do you wish to know what your punishment is Hani?” Ivar asked slickly. Hani nodded slowly and lifted his head. Ivar sat there, pretending to think of what his punishment would be, and I had no doubt that he already knew what he was going to do, but he was going to string it out for dramatic effect. But he better not kill him.  
I would do anything for my brother. Even though he was annoying, and a pain, I loved him. I wanted to teach him how to wield a sword one day, I wanted to stand side by side, fighting the Christians, and I would pray to any god for Ivar to spare him.  
“You are to be my personal servant for five years” Ivar finally announced. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off my back and I was free, but then it all came rushing back. My brother would have to serve this unpleasant, deviant, and inhuman of a person, and I couldn’t let that happen.  
“No!” I shouted from the corner. The slavs that had been in the room, chatting, all went silent. Hvitserk and Bjorn stopped looking at each other and looked at me. You could drop a pin, and one could hear it, the room was so silent.  
“You may not have my brother,” I continued, “he is a good boy, and he doesn’t deserve to serve you, and your insolent attitude.” I tore my eyes from the floor, and glared into Ivar’s stony face.  
“Your brother broke a rule, and now he must pay for it,” Ivar challenged.  
“My brother took my tunic and ran, and for good reason too, for I would have killed him if I had caught him, and he ran into a building he thought was safe. We are from the top of the mountain, I am sure he didn’t know it was the King’s longhouse. So for you to confine him to work for you until he is eighteen, is absurd!” I shouted. I had balled my hand into a fist, and my knuckles were going white. I had, had enough of Ivar messing with my brother.  
“Well, this can not go unpunished,” Ivar said, his teeth gritted together, and his hand resting on the arms of the chair, as if he was going to push himself up. Then an idea popped into my head, and I looked at Hani, who was kneeling on the floor shuddering from the tears, and I looked to Ivar, and his brothers. I had made my decision.  
“Then take me instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! How did you feel about Saga dropping that bomb? Predictable, I know, but at least we have a segway into Ivar and Saga's future relationship. I hope you guys are enjoying it, but I have to forewarn you, I will not always be posting as often as I did today. I will probably forget sometimes, but what can you do?
> 
> Exams are soon, and I'm not looking forward to failing, so this might be my outlet. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me! Enjoy the rest of the story!!
> 
> (Also, feel free to leave a comment, and tell me if you like it, or if you have any recommendations, or even critiques. I can take it, I promise!)

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!! First Chapter, it's kinda short, kinda choppy, not my best work, but it will get there. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I have some translation's below! 
> 
> Also, I don't know how to indent using archives yet, but I promise you, it probably bothers me, more than you. 
> 
> Fífl - Fool  
> Bakrauf - Asshole


End file.
